Mariana Van Rensselaer
by George J. Dance Mariana Alley Griswold Van Rensselaer (February 21, 1851 - January 20, 1934) was an American poet, prose writer, and art critic, perhaps best known for her writing on architecture and landscaping.Mariana Alley Griswold Van Rensselaer, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc.. Web, Dec. 25, 2012. Life Vab Rensselaer was born Mariana Alley Griswold in New York City. 1 of 7 children in a family of wealthy New York merchants, she grew up in a mansion on Fifth Avenue. She was educated privately at home and in Europe. She married Schuyler Van Rensselaer in 1873, and the couple moved to New Brunswick, New Jersey... They had a child, born in February, 1875.Judith K. Major, Biography of Maria Van Rensselaer, Cultural Landscape Foundation, Nov 15, 2008. Web, Dec. 25, 2012. In early 1876, Van Rensselaer launched her writing career. She became a regular correspondent for the American Architect and Building News and the art critic for two New York newspapers, the Independent and the World. She also wrote articles for the American Art Review. In 1882 she began writing for Century Magazine, and in 1887 for a new publication, Garden and Forest: A journal of horticulture, landscape art and forestry, founded and edited by Charles Sprague Sargent. She wrote more than 300 articles for Sargent's weekly.Gardening to Impress," Cultivating America's Gardens, Smithsonian Library. Web, Jan. 31, 2019. Her best-known contribution to the field of landscape architecture and to the public was her 1893 text Art Out-of-Doors (revised in 1925). The book was a course requirement at Harvard University, Cornell University, and the University of Illinois. Although Van Rensselaer's earliest published writing had been a poem printed in Harper's Magazine, her sole poetry collection, Poems, was printed only in 1910.Schuyler van Rensselaer, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 25, 2012; After Schuyler Rensselaer died in 1884, Mariana returned to New York City, where she lived until her death in 1934. Recognition Her textbook Art Out-of-Doors (1893) was republished by the National Council of State Garden Clubs in 1959. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1910. Short fiction *''One Man Who Was Content / "Mary" / The Lustigs / Corinna's Fiammetta''. New York: Century, 1897. Non-fiction *''Memorial exhibition of the works of George Fuller. April 24 to May 13, 1884''. Boston: A. Mudge, 1884. *''Henry Hobson Richardson, and his works''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1888. *''English Cathedrals'' (illustrated by J. Pennell). London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1892. *''Art Out-of-Doors: Hints on good taste in gardening''. New York: Scribner, 1893; London: T.F. Unwin, 1893; **revised & enlarged, New York: Scribner, 1925. * "Fifth Avenue", The Century Magazine (1893) *''Should We Ask for the Suffrage?. New York: Devinne Press, 1894? *''History of the City of New York in the Seventeenth Century.. New York: Macmillan, 1909. *Essay in Dante Gabriel Rossetti, The Blessed Damozel (illustrated by Kenyon Cox). New York: Dodge, 1917. *''Accents as Well as Broad Effects: Writings on architecture, landscape, and the environment, 1876-1925'' (edited by David Gebhard). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1996. Edited *''Book of American Figure Painters''. London: J.C. Nimmo, 1886. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mariana Van Rensselaer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 4, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Under Two Windows" in Poetry *Mariana Griswold Van Rensselaer at the Poetry Nook (4 poems) *(Mrs.) Schuyler Van Rensselaer at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Mariana Griswold Van Rensslaer at Amazon.com ;About *Marian Alley Griswold Van Rensselaer in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Biography of Mariana Van Rensselaer at the Cultural Landscape Foundation Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American art critics Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American gardeners